


[Podfic of] Accidentally in Love

by the24thkey



Category: I Want To Go Home! - Gordon Korman
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike wants Rudy, but he doesn't think that Rudy's interested. So he decides to go ahead and date other people. Uh, Rudy's not on board with that plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accidentally in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022646) by [Sociofemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociofemme/pseuds/Sociofemme). 



 

 

 **Fandom:** I Want To Go Home!

 **Pairing:** Rudy Miller/Mike Webster

 **Music:** Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows

 **Beta:** Hananobira

 **Length:** 01:42:50

 **Size:** 94 MB

 **Download link:** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122632.zip) or [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122696.zip)


End file.
